Kid Icarus Uprising: You fight unfair!
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: And this is just what happens if you fight against a stubborn angel, who doesn't want to give up...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN KID ICARUS UPRISING! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO NINTENDO AND THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE GAME!**_

Yay my second Kid Icarus Story and man it's been a long, long time since I have written anything about this cool game. I hope there aren't any mistakes in it, since it's been two years since I have played this game. I just wanted to write something cute and funny about my two favorite angels and here it is.

 _ **Warnings:**_ _It's a tickle story, so if you don't like this stuff then please don't read it and move on, thank you._

Hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes :).  
My first language isn't english^^.  
And I would also appreciate some feedback very much, thank you.

* * *

 **You fight unfair!**

Weeks have passed after the great battle and in the realm of the gods a lot of things had changed.

After Hades had been defeated, it had become quiet in the realm of the gods and soon everyone had returned to normalcy.

Well, all but one little angel…

Since Pit had got back the ability to flight, his whole life had changed.

The great battle had changed him, had made a strong warrior out him and he was sure that he would never forget this adventure ever again. He had seen cruel things, but also good things. Had fought against many enemies and had found new friends.

Like his dark counterpart Dark Pit, which he loved to call "Pittoo" just to annoy him a bit here and there, since he knew how much the dark angel hated to get called by this nickname.

Pit remembered when he had met his dark counterpart many, many months ago and he still shuddered when he thought back at all those brutal fights they had fought every time they had met each other on the battlefield. But Dark Pit had changed to the better and after the great battle these two had become friends, even if the dark angel didn't want to admit that out loud.

Today was one of these days, where Pit had decided to give his dark counterpart a sparring lesson.

Dark Pit had just rolled his eyes at this idea and had told his light counterpart that he didn't need to learn how to fight, since he was a warrior himself who had also fought in the great battle against Hades, but it didn't matter how often he tried to tell his now best friend this, Pit stubbornly wanted to fight against him in one of those many sparring lessons they already went through.

So he had no other choice but to give in and here they were now, on the battlefield and panting heavily, since both of them were already at the end of their strength. They had fought against each other for two hours by now and none of them wanted to give up, no matter how hard the fight was.

"Give up Pittoo, you know that I am stronger than you'll ever be," Pit said teasingly and he smirked at his dark counterpart, who narrowed his eyes at him and growled darkly.

"Stop calling me that! And I will not give up! You'll be the one who cries out mercy in a few moments, be sure about that!"

"Oh yeah? I want to see you try…Pittoo!"

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back!

With a battle roar, the dark angel rushed towards his light counterpart, ready to attack him again, but Pit managed to dodge his attack, by getting up into the air with a powerful wing beat. But the moment his feet touched the ground, something collided with his back and pressed the air out of his lungs and in a matter of seconds he crashed belly first onto the ground. He tried to get up on his feet again, but something, or rather someone, pushed him back onto the ground and said someone straddled his back to keep him pinned to the ground.

"Gotcha!"

The big grin was practically audible in Dark Pits voice as he pressed the other angel onto the ground.

"And now give up!"

Pit growled as he tried to get up again.

"Never!"

"Oh come on Pit. Look at you! You are too weak to keep fighting. Just give up and let us end this sparring lesson for today."

"No! I don't want to lose against you again!"

Dark Pit chuckled at that and Pit growled again.

"That's because you are just too weak to win against me in a fight. Just admit it that I am better and stronger than you and I will let you go. If you refuse I won't let you up."

"Oh yeah Pittoo? We will see who is the stronger angel!"

Dark Pit wanted to say something to that, wanted to tell him to stop calling him by this stupid nickname, but he didn't get the chance to do that, because Pit collected his last bit of strength and managed to throw his dark counterpart off of him and in a matter of seconds, it was Dark Pit who lay belly first on the ground, with the other angel sitting on his legs, chuckling at him.

"Gotcha!" he teased him just as much as Dark Pit had teased him before and the dark angel could only roll his eyes when he heard that.

"Get off of me Pit!" he growled.

"Oh I will…Say that I am stronger than you and I will let you get up again."

"Pfft! Keep dreaming!"

"I have a feeling that my dream may come true."

"What do you mean by that?"

Pits grin widened.

"I have ways of making you give up, you know?"

"By doing _what_ exactly? Talking me to death?"

"I could indeed do that, but that would take too long. No. I have a better idea that works much faster…"

Dark Pit could feel how the other angel turned around and sat down on the back of his thighs and before he could ask what he was doing there, he also felt how Pit took one of his legs and started to slip his boot off. He did the same with the other foot and when realization hit him, it was already too late, since Pit had him where he had wanted him.

"NO! Pit! No! Don't even think about it!"

"Don't think about what?"

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"Hmm…maybe I do know…"

When he felt a sneaky finger stroking teasingly over one of his soft soles, Dark Pit bit his lips hard to keep his composure. He wouldn't let a single sound of weakness over his lips, wouldn't give up and give Pit what he wanted, but he already knew that he was screwed. He was the dark counterpart to Pit, a clone and he was as ticklish as Pit was and of course his feet had to be a major weak spot for him (and Pit also). But he tried with all his might to free himself from his friend, but the other angel was stubborn and wouldn't get off of him anytime soon, not even when Dark Pit tried to hit him with his night-black wings. He started to squirm around under his tormentor, when the evil finger was right back at his sole, stroking slowly over the ticklish skin and made him bit his lip so hard that he swore to taste blood at this very moment. But still not a single sound came over his lips, but something told him that his friend would change this soon.

And it didn't take long until it actually happened, because when Pit started to tease his toes, the dam broke and Dark Pits hysterical giggling soon filled the battle field.

"Heh, what's wrong Pittoo? A bit ticklish on your footsies?"

Oh how he would have loved to kick him right into his ass for that, but all he could do now was lying there and giggle like a little child when those mean fingers started to wiggle over his sole. He tried to kick Pit with his still free foot and even landed a hit, which made Pit growl and when he let go of the captured foot, Dark Pit thought he would give up and stop tickling him, but he had thought wrong, because Pit grabbed both of his legs and pressed them against his chest with one arm and started to tickle his soles with his still free hand and this time, the dark angel couldn't hold back the hysterical laughter anymore Pit drew from his lips.

"Trying to kick me huh? I will show you what happens if you do that ever again!"

His fingers scribbled over every part of ticklish skin he could find, he played with his toes and he even went so far as to pluck a feather from his own wings and to use it to tickle in-between Dark Pits toes and that made the dark angel shriek loudly, before his laughter went a few octaves higher and when Pit dropped the feather and scratched his nails over the soft, ticklish skin, his friend started to pound the ground with his fists in ticklish agony. He flapped his wings wildly, squirmed like a worm on a hook under the other angel and laughed so hard that his stomach ached and until tears were streaming down his already bright red cheeks.

"NO! NOHOHOHO! BY THE GOHOHODS! P-PIT! PIT STOP IT! STOHOHOP! PLEAHAHAHASE!"

Pit grinned widely and he turned his head around to look at the other angels face and he couldn't help but laugh at the funny sight in front of him.

"What was that? Did my ears deceive me, or did you just say "please"?"

"C-COME OHOHON PIT! NO TEASING!"

"No teasing you say? But why? It's fun and it seems like you find it funny as well. I mean look at you: You're already crying with laughter."

"THANKS TO YOU HAHAHAHA!"

"I take that as a compliment."

"YOU BASTAHAHARD!"

"My, my so rude. I think I should teach you some manners, don't you think?"

"I-I WILL KICK YOUR ASS PIT…HAHAHAHA…JUST YOU WAIT!"

"Looks like I am kicking your ass first, huh?"

Oh, why did this angel always have the last word?

"COME OHOHON PIT! PLEAHAHAHASE! STOP IT! LET ME GOHOHOHO!"

Pit sighed theatrical at that, before he grinned widely again.

"Fine I will stop…the moment you give up!"

"NEHEHEHEVER!"

"Nehehehver you say?" Pit teased, laughing himself.

"Okay fine…hmm where was this one little spot that made you scream with laughter? Ah yes…here!"

When he found said spot, which was right underneath his pinky toe, Dark Pit screamed and laughed so hard afterwards that he thought that his lungs would jump out of his throat at any moment.

"Well Pittoo? I am waiiiiiting~."

He wanted nothing more to kick this angels ass, but all he could do right now was laughing and shrieking and pounding his fists onto the ground, as his light counterpart tickled his little angel heart out of him and it didn't take him long, until he surrendered.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIHIHIHGHT! HAHAHA PIT PLEAHAHAHASE! STOP IT! I GIVE! I GIHIHIHIVE! JUST STAHAHAHAP! I C-CAN'T STAHAHAHND THIS ANYMORE! HAHAHA MERCY! MERCY! PLEASE!"

Oh yes, that was like music to his ears.

"Say that I am stronger than you!"

"OKAY! OKAHAHAY FIHIHINE! Y-YOU ARE STRONGER THAN MEHEHE…HAHAHAHA…NOW STAHAHAHAP!"

Pit laughed at that and he kept tickling him for a few more seconds, until he pulled his hands away and let his legs go again. He rolled off of the totally out of breath angel and grinned, when Dark Pit opened one of his eyes and glared at him.

"Who is now the weaker?"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes again that day and he let his head fall back on his arms.

"You fight by unfair means!"

"That says the right angel!"

Again Dark Pit shot a death glare into his direction, but Pit only grinned back at him.

"Just you wait Pit! I will get you back for this!"

"I would love to see you try, Pittoo…"

Yep, he would so kick his ass once he got his strength back.

Then, when Pit least expected it…

 **The End**


End file.
